Hablar es barato
by GossipTwilight
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie estan en unos departamentos rentados por toda su generacion. Pensando que no hay nadie, deciden nadar sin la parte superior del bikiny, pero al parecer estaban equivocadas ya que tres guapos compañeros las observan intrigados. Avergonzadas y con un poco de alcohol deciden hacer una apuesta sin que involucre sentimientos. Futuros Lemmons, B&E,R&E,A
1. Chapter 1

**Chaper 1: **

- ¡Despierten! ¡Niñas!- los gritos de Alice resonaron el la habitación donde se encontraban sus compañeras

- ¿Qué haces? Todavía es temprano y ayer nos dormimos muy tarde, Alice - protesto Rosalie abriendo los ojos.

- Hoy había regata ¿recuerdan?- pregunto Alice

- Cierto, se nos fue. A la próxima, por lo tanto a dormir- dijo Rose mientras se tapaban con las sabanas.

- No hay exactamente nadie en todos los departamentos, se fueron. ¡Por lo que la piscina es completamente nuestra!- exclamo Alice

- Pues, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a cambiarnos! - dijo Bella con evidente emoción.

Así pues, cada una tomo un bikini de un cajón entero exclusivos para estos, se lo pusieron se arreglaron, conectaron bocinas a su reproductor y las pusieron en su balcón- se establecían en el tercer piso de la segunda torre de departamentos- y con botanas, refrescos y un par de botellas de wisky salieron para la piscina central.

-¡AHHH!- grito Bella a todo pulmón. -Vaya, en verdad no hay nadie.

Las tres se relajaron un rato comiendo, tomando y conversando hasta que decidieron meterse un rato a la piscina, pero Bella tenia la parte superior del bikini a medio amarrar por lo que Rosalie de broma aprovecho y jalo dejando caer por completo esa parte del bikini flotando en el agua.

- Estúpida- murmuro Bella mientras Rosalie y Alice reían.

Por venganza tomo el bikini superior de Rosalie y lo jalo fuertemente hasta que los nudos se deshicieron dejando caer el de ella también. Riendo miraron fijamente a Alice que era la única completamente vestida y entre las dos lograron dejarla en igual de condiciones.

No era la primera vez que se veían desnudas y no les avergonzaba en lo absoluto. Riendo y conversando se quedaron en el agua nadando.

-¿No creen que deberíamos salirnos, ya? - pregunto Rosalie preocupada. - Ya deben de estar viniendo todos.

Salieron todas y cuando Rose trato de tomar su pieza de bikini faltante, Bella lo tomo y corrió hacía el otro lado de la piscina riendo. Rosalie corrió hacía ella tratando de quitárselo pero Bella se unió junto con Alice y se lo empezaron a lanzar una a la otra sin que Rosalie lo pudiera alcanzar. Aun todas semidesnudas siguieron hasta que ya no aguantaban las risas y eso mismo hizo que Rose al fin alcanzara su pieza.

-¡Oigan, que malas!- se quejo. Pero al darse cuenta de que sus dos amigas cesaron sus risas, rápidamente se cubrieron su desnudez con lo que tenían en la mano-Alice con la charola de comida tirando todo lo que había en ella y Bella a medias con su toalla de princesas que la había sacado solo por el momento- se dio cuanta que tenían clavada la mirada atrás de ella. Con angustia se volteo rápidamente tapándose con lo que podía de la pieza de bikini que tenia agarrada.

Ante sus ojos se encontraban tres compañeros suyos que reconoció al instante Emmett, Edward y Jasper Cullen que se reconocía que acababan de llagar de la regata. Ninguno de los seis podía pronunciar palabra. Ellas estaban con la boca abierta y estáticas. Mientras que ellos simplemente tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sera mejor que se vistan, los demás no tardaran en llegar- advirtió Jasper mirando hacia otro lado mientras hablaba, rompiendo el silencio.

Las tres jóvenes sin mas, tomaron sus cosas avergonzadas y con la cabeza baja caminaron a hacía su torre de departamento que justamente se encontraba atrás de ellos. Por lo que tenían que pasar a su lado para ir a las escaleras. Sin más, lo hicieron y ellos automáticamente siguieron viendo cualquier cosa que no fueran ellas pero ninguno se movió de su lugar. Alice murmuro un pequeño "Gracias" al pasar alado de ellos y eso fue todo antes de que subieran.

-Jo-de-me. Dime que eso no pasó

-¡Que oso! ¡Nos vieron desnudas!

- ¡Imagínense que habrían sido mas! ¡Me mato ahí mismo!

Fue lo primero que dijeron cuando se encontraron solas en el departamento antes de empezarse a reírse desquiciadamente y ocultar su desnudez.

Ya vestida, Alice fue apagar las bocinas y ya en el balcón se dio cuenta que en el que estaba exactamente enfrente de ellas se encontraba Jasper. Él no la había visto ya que estaba de espaldas con su torso desnudo y en traje de baño aun mojado. Se metió rápidamente antes de que la viera.

-Todavía no lo creo. – decía Rosalie cuando llego

- Niñas, ¿Quiénes creen que soy los que están en el departamento de enfrente?- pregunto en cuanto llego

- No es cierto, ¡En verdad!- dijo Rosalie acertando

- Bueno que suerte que fueron ellos y no otros.- comento Bella

- Yo digo que a Bellita le gusto….- dijo Rosalie

- Si, como que Edward Cullen se te quedo mirando más de que lo costumbre y no exactamente tu cara… - dijo Alice

- Edward no hizo eso- contesto sonrojándose

- ¡Claro que si! – dijeron al unísono

- Además, si yo quiero tengo a Edward en todos los sentidos

- Si, lo creo.- dijo Rosalie riendo

- ¿De que te ríes? Es verdad- contesto Bella

- Si tú tienes a Edward, entonces yo puedo tener a Jasper. – Contesto pensativa- Bueno no, mejor a Emmett por que Jasper es de Alice.

- ¿Por qué es mio?- pregunto Alice intrigada

- Por que el y tu fueron los únicos en hablar ahí abajo. – contesto Bella con obviedad.

- Bueno Jasper no es feo, y de seguro es muy bueno en.…

- ¡Alice!

- Ok, entonces tu con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett y yo con Edward- dijo Bella

- ¿Qué apuestan?- pregunto Alice

-La primera que se acueste con el que dijimos, gana. – dijo Bella con entusiasmo

- ¿Cuáles son las reglas?- pregunto intrigada Rosalie

- Primero que nada de estropearse las relaciones las unas con las otras, segundo tenemos exactamente dos semanas y media antes de que devolvamos los departamentos y por ultimo nada de enamoramientos, niñas, recuerdan la apuesta. – concluyo Bella

- Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Y que se lleva la ganadora?- pregunto Alice

- No estoy segura, ¿Qué se les antoja perder? -pregunto Rosalie en broma

- La que gana tiene derecho a que las dos perdedoras le cumplan unas peticiones o deseos de cualquier tipo por toda una semana.

- Ya tengo pensado en todo lo que quiero que hagan- dijo Rosalie muy convencida.

-¿Es una apuesta?- pregunto a la defensiva Bella.

- Es una apuesta- concluyo Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ya saben, no tuve mucha imaginación para inventar los personajes que Meyer hizo, por lo tanto no me pertenecen. **_

**Espero le guste, el anterior fue mas corto. **

**Chaper 2:**

_POV Bella_

_Tenia mucho miedo, así que no dude un instante en tomar el teléfono y seleccionar el numero que ya estaba guardado en el. Aun sabiendo las horas inadecuadas para hacerlo. _

_-Hola, Bella- contesto al primer timbrazo_

_-Tengo miedo, Edward- le dije antes de saludarlo_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¡Contesta, Bella!- soltó desesperado _

_- Cálmate, Edward. Estoy bien. Es que Charlie tiene guardia y no llegara hasta mañana en la mañana. _

_-Bella, hasta ahorita no veo el motivo de tu llamada con angustia. Es tarde deberías de estar dormida- me dijo Edward tranquilo_

_-Edward estoy completamente sola y tengo mucho miedo…._

_-Oh, ya entiendo. Todo esto es por las películas que vimos ayer en la noche ¿No?- pregunto interrumpiendo divertido_

_-No es gracioso, Edward.- replique molesta- No es como si hubiéramos visto un maratón de Barbie. ¡Me hiciste ver Actividad Paranormal 3, Cuarto Contacto y Con el Diablo Adentro!_

_Podía escuchar por el teléfono la risa que el emitía por su lado de la línea. _

_-Lo siento mucho, Bells. Lo digo en serio.- me tranquilizo cuando estuvo serio- No debí rentar esas películas pensando que se re quitaría el miedo. La próxima vez prometo que veremos todas las películas de Barbie. _

_Maldito, sabía que me gustaba Barbie y hacia lo posible por no molestarme pero a veces no lo podía evitar. _

_-Esta bien, Edward- le dije- Agradezco la intención. _

_-¿Todavía tienes miedo?_

_-Umm, no tanto como antes- conteste apenada_

_-Es mi culpa que tengas miedo. No te preocupes sigamos hablando, me quedare en el teléfono hasta que te duermas._

_-Muchas gracias, Edward_

_-No hay de que, Bells.- respondió- Por eso eres mi mejor amiga. _

Recordé ese momento de varios que tuve con el. Él se quedo conmigo hablando hasta que me dormí, y recuerdo la cara de Charlie al ver la cuenta del teléfono ya que por obviedad yo no colgué hasta la mañana siguiente cuando desperté. En ese entonces ambos teníamos catorce años y era verdad, éramos los mejores amigos.

Eso fue en secundaria y era un recuerdo que me gustaba. Alice y Rosalie no sabían que yo en un tiempo pasado tenía esa cercanía con algún Cullen y mucho menos que fuera Edward. Ya que ninguna nos llevábamos con ellos actualmente. Edward y yo nos dejamos de llevar en el tercer año de secundaria. Habíamos cambiado los dos; a mi se me quito lo tímida y él fue mas serio. Fue entonces cuando me empecé a llevar con Rosalie y Alice. Se me hacia rara esta apuesta, pero al mismo tiempo tenia curiosidad. Yo ya no me llevaba con Edward Cullen para nada, ni siquiera nos saludábamos cuando nos vemos en alguna fiesta. Era como si nuestra amistas nunca hubiese existido.

Lo cierto es que era una ventaja, pues si Edward no ha cambiado mucho, podía usar lo que sabia que le gustaba a mi favor.

Al día siguiente de la apuesta decidimos no hacer nada sobre ella ese día, todo comenzaría al día siguiente ya que se vería muy obvio.

Sabia que Rosalie y Alice ya tenían muy en claro sus estrategias para ganar y yo no me iba quedar atrás.

Al día siguiente me desperté y la señora de la limpieza que habíamos traído para que nos ayude con el departamento, Ángela- que trabaja también en casa de Alice- como siempre ya tenia listo el desayuno y Rosalie y Alice estaban en la mesa esperándome.

-¿Niñas? ¿Alguna tiene planeado hacer algo en la noche?- pregunto Alice cuando estábamos desayunando

-Yo, no.- dije antes de meterme un trozo de pan tostado a la boca

-Ni yo, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Rosalie antes que yo lo hiciera

-En tal caso, que les parece hacer pediculada

-Por mi esta bien, vamos a descansar antes que empiece todo esto- dijo Rosalie refiriéndose a la apuesta

-Oigan, pero solo es una apuesta recuérdenlo- dije preocupada

-Bella, tranquila. Esta claro que primero esta nuestra amistas y después los Cullen con la apuesta- Alice sonrió sinceramente

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Rosalie tranquilamente

Después de haber desayunado, empezamos de una vez la peliculada ya que Alice se moría por ver Esto es Guerra. Por lo que parte de la mañana y toda la tarde nos la pasamos comiendo botanas y chucherías*. No salimos para nada del departamento y en la noche como siempre, fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa que estaba en el balcón llevando con nosotros una caja de pizza y una botella de wisky- pueden pensar que somos borrachas, pero casi siempre tomamos un poco sin excedernos para no estar consientes- y sacamos un juego de cartas para jugar continental.

Como a las dos de la mañana decidimos que era de dormir así que sin más, nos fuimos a descansar.

Cuando me desperté ni Alice ni Rosalie se encontraban, por lo que supuse que era tarde. Y no me equivoca mi reloj marcaba cuarto para la una de l tarde.

-Se fueron en cuanto terminaron de desayunar- me dijo Ángela

Después de darle las gracias y desayunar me fui a ponerme mi traje de baño, unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa blanca corta de las que te llegan al ombligo que tenía dibujado a los Beatles.

-Se fueron por la apuesta que hicieron ¿No?- Ángela me pregunto en cuanto me vio vestida- Alice me conto

Asentí con la cabeza.

Las chicas y yo nos llevábamos bien con Ángela le contábamos casi todo, siempre nos cuidaba y era muy buena gente a pesar de que ya iba para los cincuenta.

-Esto acabara mal- me regaño

-¡Al rato vuelvo, Ang!- me despedí rápidamente

Era hora de ponerme en marcha, tenía que emparejarme con las demás.

Camine en dirección hacia el mini-súper que se encontraba en la esquina de cuadra, se me habían antojado unos M&M y no podía llevar mi plan con apetito.

¡Al diablo con mi pan!

Al tomar mis chocolates me di cuenta de que por el espejo de la esquina- el que usaban los cajeros para checar que nadie robe- se veía un joven con el cabello cobrizo. Inmediatamente lo identifique y me apresure a ir a la caja ya que él iba a ella, pero como me apresure quede el quedo exactamente atrás de mí.

-Son $11- me dijo el cajero que no dejaba de ver el escote que mi traje de baño dejaba asomar

-Y me podría dar una tira de condones- dije coquetamente lo suficientemente alto para que Edward lo escuchara y lo conseguí ya que él no me había visto y pode ver por el rabillo del ojo como se quedaba mirándome con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

-C-claro- tartamudeo, pobre. Era un pobre chico con acné en el rostro y cabello grasoso. -S-son $ 25

- Hay disculpa- dije mientras hacia como que estaba buscando en mi bolso la cartera

- No te preocupes, l-la casa in-invita- me contesto el niño al ver que no la encontraba

- ¿Ay, en verdad?

- Veo que te sigue gustando - escuche su voz y supe que lo había conseguido

Deje de buscar en mi bolsa y me voltea para encararlo.

-¿Disculpa?- dije con voz dura haciéndome la ofendida

- Los M&M, veo que siguen siendo tus favoritos- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que le favorecía claramente.

- Yo mismo hare que te despidan si vuelvo a encontrarme con que le andas ofreciendo cosas gratis a chicas guapas, niño- le dijo Edward mientras pagaba mi cuenta y hacia que le cobren a él.

- Gracias- dije mientras salíamos de la tienda

- No hay por que- me dijo simplemente- Así que ayer no fuiste a las regatas*****…

-Umm, no.- le conteste por lo bajo

- Me di cuenta

Nos quedamos en silencio y me di cuenta que tenia que tener la iniciativa si quería lograr algo.

-Me da gusto volver a verte - dijo antes de que yo

- Gracias, igual a mí.

- ¿Harás algo hoy?- me pregunto rápidamente sin que me lo esperase

- No que yo sepa.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a playar* un rato mañana después de comer?

-Me encantaría- le conteste

- Entonces, hasta mañana- se despidió dándome un beso fugaz en la mejilla y volteándose rápidamente para ir caminando a los departamentos.

Definitivamente, gracias a Dios que improvise…

**Regatas: así le decimos en mi estado cuando los yates se juntan en un punto específico en el mar y los pasajeros en ellos se cambian de yate en yate. **

**Playar: ir a caminar al orilla del mar. **

**Por favor, déjenme saber que tan buena o mala soy.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ya saben, no tuve mucha imaginación para inventar los personajes que Meyer hizo, por lo tanto no me pertenecen.**_

**Trato de actualizar diario y estos primeros capítulos ya los tenía planeados en mi cabeza. Pero entrare a semana de exámenes y planeo subir uno o dos por semana. **

**Disfruten…**

**Chaper: 3**

POV Rosalie

Fui la primera en despertarme, así que fui a ayudar un poco a Ángela con el desayuno. Después de desayunar, aproveche que Alice y Bella siguieron durmiendo, para preparar la primera parte de mi plan.

Siendo sincera, no conozco mucho a Emmett pero sabia por los chismes -y también se veía de por si- que era un mujeriego de primera. El chisme más reciente acerca de él, era que había fajado con Lauren Mallory en medio de la clase de historia y aunque lo de fajar no era nuevo, esa vez el profesor escucho un gemido que la zorra Mallory emitió.

Así que podía hacerme una idea de las debilidades de este Cullen.

En fin, me arregle perfectamente, maquillándome y poniéndome mi traje de baño junto con una salida blanca transparente.

Sabia que Emmett siempre bajaba a la piscina en la mañana un rato a ver un poco y a saludar a todas las chicas que estaban en ella. Todo un mujeriego….

Así que baje a la piscina, me quite la salida dejándola tirada en medio del pasillo- exactamente el pasillo que tenias que usar si estabas en la torre de el- y me metí al agua esperando.

-¿Disculpa, nena? ¿Esto es tuyo?- me pregunto Mike Newton coquetamente agachándose hacia el centro de la piscina donde me encontraba.

-Si, pero no es para ti. Así que suéltalo, idiota. – se lo quite bruscamente antes de arrojar la prende de nuevo.

- Que humor- murmullo antes de voltearse e irse.

Idiota. Mike siempre trataba de lograr algo con alguna chica sobre todo con la pobre de Bella. Que no le hacia ni el mas mínimo caso. Después de que Bella lo haya rechazado varias veces, el muy estúpido creyó que le daría celos a Bella si nos coqueteara a Alice y a mí. Mas de llamarnos la atención, nos dio lastima.

Ya llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando en el agua, y la verdad me había aburrido. Hasta que lo vi bajar.

Emmett era muy guapo ahora que lo miraba bien. Tenia el pelo negro casi igual al color de una tinta con unos rizos deslumbrantes, unos ojos azules del mismo color que los míos, unas abdominales que ya me imagino estar sentada en ellas. Y lo que mas me gustaba era que en esa sonrisa tan sexy que tenia, se le marcaban perfectamente unos hermoso hoyuelos.

Era mi señal para actuar.

Salí de la piscina por las escaleras, haciendo demasiado ruido asegurándome que todos me voltearan a ver,- especialmente el- y fui directo al lugar donde Emmett se encontraba sin que dejara de ver esos hermoso ojos azules.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi salida de baño. Por lo que me pare a recogerla, agachándome seductoramente y tuve la satisfacción de ver como me dedicaba esa sonrisa tan sexy y como posaba sus ojos por todo mi pequeño bikini rosa. Deje de mirarlo en cuanto la tome e hice como si estuviera buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- me pregunto con voz sexy.

-Necesito a alguien suficientemente fuerte para que me ayude a mover un mueble.

-Lo hare en seguida- me dijo sonriendo abiertamente

- Te lo agradezco de verdad. ¿Mm, Emmett? ¿No?

- Si, Rosalie ¿Cierto?

- Muy cierto. Esta en mi departamento, sígueme.

Subí con el pisándome los talones y lo conduje a el dormitorio.

-Es este, se me cayo una fragancia atrás- le señale el tocador.

Emmett fácilmente empujo el tocador hacia adelante y se agacho a recoger lo que había detrás. Que no era solo mi fragancia de Victoria Secret, también había dejado caer mi braga de esa misma colección roja con encajes.

-Sexy- Emmett dijo al incorporarse con los dos objetos en la mano. Y eso fue todo lo que necesito para lanzarse sobre mis labios.

Rosalie nadie se puede resistir a ti.

Sus labios eran apasionados y pude sentir como su lengua le pedía permiso a mi cavidad para poder entra, que gustosa concedí. ¡Vaya, el chico si que sabe besar!

Me tomo de la cintura y yo lo tome del cuello con ambas manos, necesita fricción. Por lo que me tomo de las nalgas para que yo enrollara mis piernas en su cintura y pude sentir su miembro ya erecto. Nos recostó en la cama y él estaba a punto de quitarme el bikini cuando escuche la voz de Ángela

-¡Rosalie! ¿Quieres comer ya, o esperas a las demás?

Demonios, no podía por mas que quisiera hacer esto aquí. Por respeto a Ángela y mis amigas se molestarían conmigo si les digiera que lo hicimos donde las tres dormimos.

-Lo siento, Emmett. Tendrás que esperar- le dije en cuanto nos pusimos de pie

-Ya sabes, cuando quieras. Te ayudare en lo que quieras- contesto guiñándome un ojo.

- Te tomare la palabra- le dije en cuando salimos de la habitación

Mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina, Emmett salió del departamento.

-¿Él te toco en la apuesta, Rose?- pregunto Ángela en cuanto llegue.

-Si.-tome unos doritos- Por cierto, gracias por el grito.

- Perdona, pero era incorrecto que lo hicieras ahí- me regaño

-Lo se, gracias. Y no te preocupes, lo tendré la próxima vez y no será aquí.

Ella solo me sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay para comer?

**Demasiado corto ¿No?**

**Bueno no podía dormir si lo terminaba y lo escribía mientras estaba en el súper. **

**Déjenme saber que les pareció.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya saben, no tuve mucha imaginación para inventar los personajes que Meyer hizo, por lo tanto no me pertenecen.**_

**Niñas, aquí esta el nuevo cap narrado por Alice!**

**Chaper 3:**

POV Alice

Escuche a Rose despertarse y la vi de reojo levantarse, pero tenia mucho sueño como para que la imitar, por lo que decidí dormirme un poco mas. Unas horas después, el sonido de sartenes y un olor a hot cakes me hizo despertar automáticamente.

-Buenos días, Ang

-¿Por qué Rose se fue muy temprano y tan arreglada?- me pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

- Una apuesta - respondí sencillamente mientras tomaba asiento en la cocina.

- ¿Y que apostaron esta vez?

-Chicos- me limite a responder mientras le ayudaba a sacar miel y Nutella para mi desayuno.

-Alice….-me dijo con mala cara

- Tranquila. Sabes como somos, simplemente es una apuesta de verano.- la trate de tranquilizar mientras le daba una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Ustedes saben en lo que se meten. - dijo resignada- ¿Cuántos quieres?

Le dije que cinco con las manos y ella me sonrió abiertamente. Todas comíamos mucho –pero de todas yo era la que comía más siempre a pesar de ser la más chaparrita- y no se notaba ya que éramos Seleccionadas Estatales de Nado Sincronizado. Rosalie y Bella ya estaban y ya se llevaban, pero yo me metí después. Llevábamos dos años consecutivos siéndolo, y esta año decidimos no competir ya que tanto Rosalie, Bella y yo teníamos que dejar de hacer varias cosas. Como por ejemplo al estar en los departamentos en la playa, ahora mismo estaríamos en la cuidad en un alberca practicando. No es que los dos años hayamos ganado, en realidad solo una vez ganamos medalla de plata en las Olimpiadas Nacionales. Aun así nos gustaba estar en forma y la natación me había dejado plana de pecho por lo que yo trataba de aumentarlo, Bella y Rosalie no tenían ese problema. Al contrario de mi, Rose era 38 B, mientras Bells 34 B y yo apenas alcanzaba un 38 A. Pero lo que podía presumir y por lo que me había dicho era que tenía un culo y piernas envidiables, por lo que siempre trataba de hacer ejercicios para fortalecerlo y es que lo trataba de utilizar a mi favor siempre que podía.

-¿Crees que Bella tarde en despertarse?- me pregunto cuando ya había terminado de desayunar.- Te acabaste la Nutella y sabes que no puede comer sin ella.

- Lo siento. Si, sabes que es la que mas duerme. Te da tiempo- conteste

- Entonces no tardo, si despierta dile que ahora vengo con su Nutella- me dijo mientras tomaba su monedero y salía del departamento.

Tome un traje de baño tipo trikini y me lo puse solo con un blusa larga de manga larga blanca. Tenia que aprovechar que Ángela había salido para hacer esta llamada. Y también sabia que Rosalie ya estaba poniendo su plan en acción y yo no podía perder esta apuesta. Sabía que el plan que había pensado estaba muy a la suerte, pero ciertamente no era muy creativa, así que no dude mas en tomar el teléfono y marcar dejando a la suerte todo.

-¿Diga?- me contesto una voz que identifique con Jazz, y agradecí mucho internamente al escucharla.

-¿Tyler? ¡Tyler! Gracias por la ayuda que me estas ofreciendo, en verdad, te lo agradezco mucho que quieras hacer esto conmigo y yo sé que lo haces muy bien. ¡Es que eres tan bueno para eso! ¿Cómo puedes no cansarte? Eres rápido y sé que me ayudaras tanto a mejorar- dije rápidamente

-¿Qué…?

- ¡Tranquilo! No seas modesto, todas las chicas me han contado lo bueno que eres y yo sé que estoy a punto de comprobarlo…- literalmente trataba de no soltar de mi boca lo que serian demasiadas carcajadas.

- Disculpa, esta equivocada- me dijo tratando de no sonar grosero y con voz baja

- ¿No eres Tyler? - pregunte lo evidente

-No, soy Jasper Cullen ¿Quién habla?- pregunto confuso

-Oh, lo siento. ¿No es el departamento de Tyler?- pregunte inocentemente.- Soy Alice Brandon.

- No, Alice. Este es el 55- me respondió tranquilamente.

- Ah, perdón. Me he confundió. ¿Sabes cual es el departamento de Tyler?- le pregunte tratando de sonar algo desesperada- Necesito de sus servicios, ahora mismo.

- En realidad, no. No me llevo con el- me dijo y pude reconocer en su voz que ya se sentía incomodo ante la conversación.-Pero si no me equivoco, Tyler dejo su departamento hoy.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Se ha ido?- dije sorprendida

- Siento que no pueda ayudarte en tu problema- me dijo en voz baja

- Créeme que yo igual, Jasper - deje que mi voz sonara muy desesperada- Oye, pero tu me puedes ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- pregunto confundido

- Si. Sé que eres muy bueno…

- No, yo no hago esas cosas. Lo siento, Alice- me dijo apenado- Será mejor que busques a otro.

-Por favor. Te pagare y prometo que será rápido.

-¡¿Qué?

- Tranquilo, Jasper. Solo son unas clases de química, no te alteres- le dije lo mas calmada que pude

- Ah….Si, eso- me dijo y tuve que taparme la boca para no reírme- Esta de, si. Pensándolo mejor, no hay ningún problema.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Te lo agradecería mucho!- le agradecí sonriéndome a mi misma por haberlo logrado- ¿Podemos empezar hoy?

- Claro, no tengo nada que hacer. - me dijo con voz mucho mas tranquila- Si quieres, puedo ahora mismo.

- Gracias, Jasper. ¿Podría ir yo a tu departamento?- le pregunte

- Como quieras, es el 55 de la cuarta torre. Aquí te espero.

- Voy para ahí. - le informe antes de colgar.

¡Que maldita suerte tienes Alice Brandon!

Tome un cuaderno rayado y el lapicero de Bella, ya que lo trajo para regalar sus útiles a niños con bajos recursos -después se lo devolvería- y baje hacia el encontró con mi nuevo tutor.

-Alice, pasa- me dijo al verme en la puerta

- Gracias, Jasper. – dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a señal de saludo.

Vaya, si que Jasper era alto. No tanto como su hermano Emmett, pero podía ver claramente que rebasaba los 1.80. Y también se veía que pasaba sus buenas horas en el gimnasio, ya que podía notar a través de su playera con cuello en forma de V, que su torso estaba bien marcado.

No es que yo siempre me ande figando en eso, simplemente no podía evitar quedármelo viendo. Así como el claramente no dejaba de ver mi todo mi cuerpo y quedarse mirando mis piernas mas de lo costumbre por lo que cuando los dos alzamos la mirada el tenia una pequeña sonrisa tímida y se había sonrojado que por cierto se veía muy guapo, por lo que le sonreí abiertamente.

-No es por entrometerme, pero ¿Por qué quieres estudiar química terminando el año y estando en la playa?- me pregunto algo tímido en cuanto tomamos asiento en el comedor.

- Pues, veras. Estuve apunto de reprobar el ultimo bimestre y mi papa tiene como que una obsesión con la química.- mi mentira fluyo mejor de lo que pensaba- Así que me hizo prometer que tendría que repetir el examen sin ningún error, y que un tutor me verifique mi examen. - continúe mintiendo fácilmente- Se supone que Tyler era el que me iba ayudar, pero por lo que me dijiste creo que se le olvido.

- Si.- me contesto- Pero no te preocupes, yo te podría ayudar.

-¿En verdad, Jasper?

- Claro, sé que aprenderás rápido. – me dijo muy seguro

- ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, Jazz! – le agradecí mientras lo abrazaba

- No hay porque. – me dijo con una sonrisa abierta.

- Supongo que compartes departamento con tu hermanos- le dije mientras buscaba con la miraba a alguno.

- Si, solo que salieron temprano.

Tome mis cosas y él se puso hacerme ejercicios mientras me explicaba los procedimientos. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que yo acabe una hoja completa.

-Vas bien, Alice- me felicito mientras revisaba mi hoja- De seguro eres buena, solo que no le hacías caso al profesor mientras explicaba. – dijo medio en broma.

- Tal vez- le conteste en su mismo tono.

Recogí mis cosas y quedamos que era suficiente que nos viéramos una hora y media, tres veces a la semana.

-Gracias por advertirnos en la piscina- y en verdad se lo agradecía.

- Tratare de avisarte siempre que pueda – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- De nuevo, gracias por todo, Jazz- le dije antes de darle un beso de despedida e irme por las escaleras.

-Nos vemos, Alice- alcance a escuchar cuanto estaba bajando.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento Bella y Rosalie ya estaban ahí y ambas estaban comiendo.

-¿Alguien estuvo cerca?- dije a modo de saludo mientras me sentaba a comer junto a ellas.

- Algo así- respondió Rosalie

- Maldita. ¿Y tu Bells?- le pregunte a Bellita que se mantenía callada.

- No estuvo mal- se limito a decir, sin querer voltearnos a ver.

Al instante Rosalie y yo nos mirábamos ya que sabíamos que algo tenia, pero también sabíamos que Bella era de las que cuando le pasaba algo necesitaba algo de tiempo para poder abrirse y contarnos.

Mientras las tres comíamos Ángela se fue un rato a acostar y nos la pasamos contando todo lo que hicimos por la apuesta.

-¿Condones? ¿Una braga?- dije muriéndome de la risa.

-¿Y tu que, Alice? ¡No te hagas la inocente, era la primera en clase de química!- me dijo Bella.

Después de un rato de risas y contándonos nuestras anécdota, decidimos ir a la piscina para refrescarnos un poco.

Esta apuesta era verdaderamente divertida.

Pero tanto Rosalie como yo, sabíamos lo que a Bella le preocupaba. Hacer esta apuesta, se salga de control.

**Gracias por todas las que me dan Follow! **

**Un clic en el botoncito verde no daña a nadie!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ya saben, no tuve mucha imaginación para inventar los personajes que Meyer hizo, por lo tanto no me pertenecen.**_

**Niñas muchas gracias por los Rewies, aunque no sean muchos. Ya no iba a escribir por que pensé que no les gustaba. Gracias! Si les gusta, recomienden!**

**PRGEUNTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Chicas, necesito que me contesten una pregunta para el fanfic. ¿ES CIERTO QUE SI ESCRIBO LEMOMONS BORRARAN LA HISTORIA? Por favor, contesten. Ya que yo planeaba narrarlos, por eso me urge un poco. **

**Chaper 5:**

**POV Bella**

Al día siguiente, sabia que había quedado con Edward para playar. Así que me desperté al mismo tiempo que mis amigas. Era temprano, por lo que nos cambiamos para ir al mar un rato, después de desayunar. Parte de la mañana y tarde no hicimos gran cosa. Quedamos que esta noche iríamos a la disco a bailar un rato. Hasta después de comer me fui a la habitación, ya que sabia que pronto tendría que ver a Edward. Aunque recordando bien, nunca dijimos hora exacta. Ya eran las cinco, se supone que ya es "la tarde"

Me puse otro traje de baño, esta vez un bikini azul y blanco. No me lo ponía seguido, en realidad era nuevo. Alice me lo había regalado pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de estrenarlo. Era adecuado para la ocasión esta vez. Era sencillo, sin estampado, la parte superior del bikini era azul turquesa tipo straple y la inferior blanca. Me puse un vestido de encajes que siempre usaba como salida de baño y una trenza en el cabello de lado tipo "de pescado" .No tome mis zapatos ya que sabia que no me servirían y me maquille un poco.

-¿Ya te vas?- me pregunto Alice en cuanto me vio vestida y asentí en silencio.

Les había contado que yo y Edward habíamos quedado hoy.

- Como soy buena amiga te acompaño a la piscina central, para que no parezcas un poco desesperada. – me sonrió

-Tú eres la que finge ser un idiota en química y yo soy la desesperada….

-¡Mínimo, yo no fingí ser una adicta sexual comprando condones!- me respondió

Bajamos y pude distinguir a Edward que estaba con unos amigos que no pude distinguir, y que Alice trata de ver si Jasper se encontraba entre ellos. En cuanto Edward nos vio, se alejó y ser acercó a nosotras.

- Hola, Bella, Alice- nos saludo respectivamente mientras nos daba a ambas un beso en la mejilla. Edward se veía realmente bien, solo tenía puesto su traje de baño con una camisa de surf, me dedico una gran sonrisa en cuanto me vio.

- Hola, Edward. – conteste

-Bueno pues, que se la pasen bien- se despidió Alice mientras se iba no sin antes pellizcándome el brazo para que yo entienda el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Gracias- murmuro mi acompañante sin dejarme de mirar a los ojos.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunte señalando el mar.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el mar y una vez que estuvimos en la orilla comenzamos a caminar aun más lento.

- Me alegro que hayas venido- me dijo sincero.

- Quería hacerlo- le conteste

-Veo que tus gustos siguen igual, Bella- me dijo- Los chocolates, y veo que te sigue gustando sentir la arena con el mar bajo tus pies. –me estaba mirando fijamente mientras ambos caminábamos, yo solo sonreí tímidamente- Cambiaste físicamente- dijo continuando, - Estas mucho mas bonita que cuando teníamos catorce.

¿Qué había dicho? Edward Cullen me había dicho bonita. De repente me vino a mi cabeza todas las veces que él me decía lo bonita cuando las niñas de la escuela se borlaban de mí-ya que nunca me lleve con muchas de ellas.- y lo linda que me veía en cuanto sonreía al decirme eso. Siempre me protegía y era muy tierno conmigo, atento y sobre todo era un gran amigo. Era como el hermano mayor –solo que en ese caso de la misma edad- que nunca tuve.

-Los gustos casi no cambian, solo se mejoran- conteste en un susurro.

-¿Quiere decir, que Rosalie y Alice son mejores que yo?- no me lo decía con voz de reproche, al contrario me lo dijo con voz verdaderamente interesada y calmada.

Automáticamente negué con la cabeza.

- Claro que no, Edward.

-¿Qué nos paso, Bella?- me pregunto confundido- Éramos los mejores amigos, toda la vida lo habíamos sido. Y después los dos cambiamos. Te vi ayer, en esa tienda y supe que tenia que volver saber de ti. Extraño que me cuentes como te sientes y que me llames en la madrugada por que no puedes conciliar el sueño.

-Edward yo…También te extraño- le dije por fin.

- Se que desde que teníamos catorce ambos cambiamos. Pero quiero saber que ha sido de ti- me dijo, en ese momento los dos nos habíamos detenido, mirándonos fijamente- Sé que son muchos años en los que ni siquiera nos hemos hablado y he sido muy grosero contigo, te pido disculpas por eso. Volvamos a ser amigos, Bella. Quiero volver ser tu mejor amigo. Sé que no se puede hacer de un día para el otro, pero quiero intentarlo.

Después de oír todo eso proveniente de Edward, no pude más y simplemente lo abrace con todas las fuerzas con las que no me permite hacerlo desde los catorce años.

-De verdad que te he extrañado, Bells- dijo mientras me abrazaba. Bells solo mis mejores amigos y mis papas me decían así. Él se acordaba.

- Yo también Edward, yo también.

Después de abrazarnos, volvimos a caminar un poco en silencio.

-Entonces, cuéntame que has hecho. ¿De que me he perdido?- le pregunte

-No mucho. Mi rutina no a cambiado mucho, sigo en la Selección de Beisbol y clases de piano- me contesto.

- ¿Sigues tocando? ¡Eso es fantástico, Edward!- exclame.

- Si, sabes que es una de las cosas que mas me relajan. ¿Y tu en que te has metido? – pregunto centrando la atención hacia a mi.

- Bueno pues, fui Selección de Nado Sincronizado, ahí conocí a Rose y Alice.

- ¡Vaya! Eso si que no me lo creo. ¿Bella Swan coordinando bajo el agua? ¿Estamos hablando de ti?- me dijo riéndose en broma.

- Calla, trato de no recordar todos los años que tuve que ir a practicar, para mínimo pararme de manos debajo del agua- le dije riéndome

-¿Sigues metiéndote en problemas?- me pregunto juguetón después de reírse.

-Sabes que no lo puedo evitar- conteste simplemente mostrándole una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que no! Eres Bella, la que no podía caminar en una superficie plana.

- ¡Oye! ¡Deja de atacarme! – me queje riendo.

- Ya, lo siento.- se disculpo

-¿Qué te parece si te demuestro y te callo después de todo lo que me has dicho, yendo hoy a la disco?

- Suena bien- me dijo sonriente.

- Si quieres dile a tus hermanos que también vayan, le diré a las chicas- le ofrecí.

- Te aseguro que ahí estaremos- me confirmo- ¿A que hora te parecería bien?

- A las diez y media nos vemos, ahí.

- Me tendrás que demostrar que puedes bailar horas sin caerte- me desafío con una sonrisa torcida.

- Créeme que te sorprenderé.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ya saben, no tuve mucha imaginación para inventar los personajes que Meyer hizo, por lo tanto no me pertenecen.**_

**¡Lamento el retraso! ¡Las recompensare! Pero ciertamente no estaba muy inspirada para terminar el capitulo y mis amigas me ayudaron a hacerlo. ¡Se los agradezco enserio! Un beso, niñas. **

**NOTA: Debo advertirles que los siguientes capítulos serán un poco cortos, ya que la fiesta se alargara más de lo previsto y necesito que las tres lo narren. Pero la buena noticia es que subiré tres capítulos esta semana. **

**Chaper 6:**

Rosalie POV

-Es genial que Edward te haya invitado- comento Alice que acababa de terminar de ducharse y estaba envuelta por toallas en el cuerpo y una en el pelo.

-Si, por que además yo ya tenia ganas de bailar- concorde. Todas estábamos terminándonos de bañar y estábamos en sujetadores y bragas. Bella se secaba el pelo con la secadora, yo me ponía un poco de crema en mis piernas, mientras que Alice se ponía rápidamente su ropa interior.

- Niñas, la verdad hay algo que tengo que decirles. Yo…

-¡Tranquila, Bella!- la interrumpí- Tu solo preocúpate en divertirte esta noche. Alice y yo nos encargaremos que no se te suban mucho las copas.

- No, es eso. Es que…

- Si, Bella. Relájate, ya te dije que te saldrán canas antes de tiempo. – Dijo Alice- ¡No te emborracharas como en tercer grado!

- ¡Oh¡ ¡No me recuerdes eso, por favor!- suplico ya que con el comentario de Alice las tres nos habíamos a echado a reír recordando.

- Fue hace dos años, teníamos quince años.- dije recordando- ¡Tuvimos que hacer que te comas trozos de pastel de chocolate y dulces de chile para que se te quite el olor!

- También tuvimos que meterte a bañar. Y suerte que ese día Charlie estaba de guardia- dijo Alice riendo fuertemente.

- ¡Y Charlie pensó que había estado con un chico! – Dijo Bella riendo -¡Por que ustedes muy inteligentemente llenaron todo mi baño de fragancia de hombre!

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Solo ese olor tapaba el de tu vomito!- dijo Alice.

Después de reírnos un rato nos empezamos a alistar. Bella solo se seco el pelo dejando que sus ondas naturales se formasen, en mi caso me hice un chongo casual y al mismo tiempo elegante, y pues Alice no tenia mucho caso su pelo, por lo que se salto del peinado al maquillaje.

Alice nos sorprendió a Bella y a mí sacando unos vestidos de fiesta totalmente fantásticos.

Bella se puso un vestido negro pegado corto- que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo-cubierto casi completamente con piedras plateadas de manga larga, con un escote profundo al frente que le llegaba casi al ombligo, pero sin que dejara ver nada que ella quisiera. Se puso unos tacones plateados y se pinto escasamente con algo de delineador, rímel, y un poco de sombra dejando sus labios intactos y sus mejillas ruborizadas naturalmente.

Me puse el vestido que Alice me dio. Era uno corto dorado de lentejuelas y tirantes anchos, con tacones rojos lisos. Me maquille muy poco los ojos solamente algo de rímel, delineador negro y algo de sombra café oscuro con dorado. Para remarcar me pinte los labios con un rojo pasión que casi nunca usaba y tome prestada la cartera roja de Alice donde cabía perfectamente mi celular y entre otras cosas como mi maquillaje.

Alice eligió un vestido straple negro pegado corto- aun mas corto que el mio- sencillo, con escote en forma de corazón y ceñido a todo su cuerpo. Con un escote en la espalda que terminaba a unos centímetros de su nacimiento de glúteos. Se maquillo perfectamente con un poco de sombra y se calzo unos tacones grises.

-Se suponía que bailaría bien toda la noche- comento Bella mientras estábamos ya todas en el auto- Pero con las tacones que me hicieron ponerme ¡Dudo que pueda!

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Si siempre usas tacones!- le comente mientras que encendía el auto.

- ¡Si, pero no tan altos cuando se trata de bailar!- alzo los tacones mostrándolos- Además saben que tarde o temprano -y posiblemente sea temprano- me cansare y me los quitare.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- la regaño Alice con tono amenazante.

Alice era un poco estricta respecto a la moda, y aunque sus gustos eran raros nunca nos decepcionaba en cuanto nos vestía a Bella y a mí.

Tenia que tirarme a Emmett hoy. Ese era mi gran pensamiento. Ciertamente no quería perder esta apuesta y sabía que Emmett era demasiado ansioso con las mujeres como para que no intentara conmigo algo hoy. Y siempre estaba la opción de emborracharlo. Además de que se me antojaba bailar e irme a casa temprano, ya que estaba un poco cansada por ir al gimnasio cuatro horas hoy.

- ¿Bella tomaras?- le pregunte en cuanto me estacione.

- Posiblemente algo- me respondió tranquilamente.

-Yo también quiero beber un poco- comente- Así que ¿Alice?

- Claro, saben que estaré bien.- le di las llaves de mi auto. -¿Qué horas son?

-Darán las diez y media- respondió Bella mirando su teléfono celular.- ¿Creen que los chicos ya nos estén esperando?

- Jasper me acaba de enviar un mensaje preguntando que en donde estamos- contesto Alice mirando el mensaje.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dije animándolas a entrar.

Esta disco era una de mis favoritas, ya que siempre estaba repleta de gente y el ambiente era muy fiestero. Además que estaba en la orilla de la playa y era agradable. El guardia que ya nos conocía- de todas las veces que ya habíamos ido- nos dejo pasar inmediatamente en cuanto nos vio nos sin antes decirnos que no las pasáramos muy bien.

Localizamos a los chicos sentados apartando una mesa en el primer piso junto a la pista de baile y al DJ. Nos acercamos a saludarlos y pude distinguir que Emmett me sonreí pícaramente.

Entre todos nos pusimos a platicar y me di cuenta que Edward era muy amiguero mientras que Jasper era totalmente mas reservado, aunque sin llegar a ser tímido. Y no pude dejar de pensar que hacia buena pareja con mis amigas, uno extrovertido y otro mas calmado. Pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni que esta apuesta se transforme en un amor de verano, posiblemente se conviertan en amigos. Claro que ese no era mi caso con Emmett, él era simplemente un Cullen diferente. Pareciera que no se puede de hablar con el seriamente si no fuese para contarle que ya no tienes condones.

En fin, después de platicar y conocer un poco mas a todos los Cullen alrededor de uno hora, Edward, Jasper, Alice y Bella fueron un rato a bailar a la pista.

-Te vez muy sexy, Rose- me dijo Emmett al oído en cuanto nos quedamos solos- Tus labios me están llamando.

- ¿Vamos al baño?- le pregunte impacientemente riendo.

- Con calma, nena- me dijo mostrando una sonrisa con hoyuelos bien definidos.- Por que no mejor, nos tomamos algo ¿Te parece bien?- me ofreció mientras llamaba un mesero, ya que normalmente en esta disco los meseros solo atendían a las meses pegadas junto al DJ y la pista de baile, para todos los demás era barra libre.

- Yo quiero un White Russian y para la señorita…

-Un Pink Lady – dije a completando el pedido.

- En seguida- respondió el mesero antes de irse.

- ¿No te gusta bailar? – me pregunto mirando a los chicos que se movían al ritmo de la música.

- Prefiero hacer otra cosa hoy- le lance mirando su entrepierna.

-¡Vaya!- dijo riendo- Si que estas ansiosa, pero tranquila. No es que no quiera ahora mismo llevarte a los baños, pero prefiero tomarme unos tragos tranquilamente. Además ¿nunca te han dicho que la noche es larga?

Reí falsamente en respuesta. Aunque tenía razón en algo, pero no le tome mucha vueltas al asunto y pasa al plan B. Emborracharlo. No es que fuera mala persona, pero era la única manera de que cediera rápidamente.

-¡Hey, Rose!- me llamo Alice que se estaba acercando con Jasper.

-¿Ya te cansaste, hermanito? ¡Jasper no aguanta nada!- se burlo Emmett obviamente en doble sentido.

-Calla. Alice y yo iremos un rato a caminar por ahí- informo Jasper.

-No tardaremos mucho, ¿No te importa, Rose? Edward y Bella siguen bailando- me pregunto Alice

-Descuida.

Nos trajeron las bebidas y nos pusimos hablar de muchas cosas, como los estudios, la universidad, familia, amigos. No tenía muchos temas la conversación pero no me la estaba pasando tan mal como creí, Emmett era muy gracioso.

-¿Te pido otra?- le pregunte en cuanto se acabó el tercer baso.

- Por supuesto, ¡Pero tu solo has tomado dos! ¡No es justo!- grito como un niño pequeño.

- De acuerdo, pediré para mí.

-Lo mismo para el y yo otro Pink Lady.

-¡No¡ ¡Noo! ¡Trae dos Whiskys!

En cuanto trajeron las bebidas unos Edward y Bella sudorosos aparecieron entre la pista de baile, nos sonrieron a Emmett y a mi y se sentaron en otra mesa que estaba a tres de distancia de la nuestra donde nos podíamos ver claramente.

Me tome la bebida al mismo tiempo que Emmett y me recordó que hace tiempo que no tomaba algo tan fuerte, y ese ardor en la garganta que sientes cuando el liquido vieja por ella. Me gusto.

-¡Yoo teeenia un perrooooo!- dije ya completamente borracha.

¡Es que, Emmett era tan divertido!

-Se llamaaaaba Emy, un día loo atropeeellarooonn- dije llorando. Era cierto si tenia un perro que se llamaba Emy y murió, pero ciertamente no era muy pegada a él. ¿Pero yo que se? Me la estaba pasando en grande, aunque me dolía la cabeza y todo daba vueltas.

-¡Salud por Emy!- alzo su bebida Emmett.

Ciertamente podía distinguir que Emmett no estaba tan borracho como yo.

-Rose, esta es la ultima. Ya estas muy borracha– me advirtió.

-¡Noo! Si soloo me e tomaadoo dooss ¡Un raatitoo maaass!- le dije mientras alzaba dos dedos.

-Ya te tomaste siete y me estas alzando cuatro dedos- me contesto- Espera aquí, le diré a Bella que te llevare a casa.

Mientras él se iba empecé a cantar la canción de WannaBe de Spice Girl.

-¡Rosalie, bájate de la mesa!- esculle la voz de Emmett llamarme.

Aunque no me importo y seguí cantando, ¡El escenario era mio! Podía ver como hombres se acercaban a la mesa viendo mi espectáculo. Hasta que sentí como alguien me jalaba para después cargarme en vilo.

-¡Déjala que baile!

-¡Suéltala, deja que miremos del show!

Escuchaba los gritos de todos los hombres que le decían a Emmett que me tenía cargada en sus hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡Siii! ¡Mee aamaan!-grite despidiéndome.

-¡Un recuerdo, linda!- escuche a alguien pedir.

Rápidamente puse mis manos en medio de mis pechos y desabrócheme mi sujetador que tenía cancho en frente, me lo quite con maestría y se lo avente a la cara al tipo, aunque no sabia si le di a él.

-¡Rosalie!- me regaño Emmett en cuanto vio lo que había pasado.

Sentí las gotas de lluvia caernos en cuanto salimos a la calle y ciertamente ¿Cómo planeaba llevarme Emmett?

-¿En donde sacaste eso? ¡Ya deja de tomar!- dijo en cuanto me vio mientras que se peleaba conmigo quitándome una botella que me había dado un sujeto antes de salir de la disco.

-¡Nooo! ¡Ess miiaaa!- le respondí, pero él era muy fuerte por lo que fácilmente me la arrebato.

- Carajo, esta lloviendo fuerte.

En cuanto sentí que Emmett comenzaba a correr me puse a cantar a todo pulmón.

Sentí que mi cuerpo ya no se mojaba y pude notar que estábamos subiendo escaleras.

-Ah, mierda- insulto- Olvide pedirle a Bella las llaves del tu departamento.

-Ereees muuuy sexy cuaaandoo inssultaaas.

No sé que hizo, pero pronto escuche unas llaves abriendo una puerta y sentí la suavidad de una cama. Sentí que unas manos me estaban desvistiéndome y me deje llevar.

Desperté demasiado mareada, me aliento olía fatal, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible. Y definitivamente este no era el departamento en que yo llegaba.

Me asuste un poco, ¿Qué hice ayer? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que quería emborrachar a Emmett. ¡Mierda no me acuerdo de la noche entera! ¿En donde coño estoy?

Me incorpore lentamente, me primer instinto fue verme en el espejo mas cercano que era el tocador. Tenía maquillaje corrido en toda la cara de anoche y mi pelo era un desastre. Me pude dar cuenta de que solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga larga de hombre. Sin ropa interior. ¡Díganme que no me convertir en prosti ayer!

-Veo que te haz despertado- una voz masculina a mis espaldas sonó.

Voltee lentamente y clave mis ojos en un hombre que salía del baño cubierto solo con una toalla.

¿Emmett Cullen?

¡Gane!

**Niñas, hasta aquí el capitulo. ¿Lo habrá logrado Rosalie esta vez? Temo que no lo sabrán hasta que suba todos los capítulos narrados por Alice y Bella. ¿Por qué tardo tanto Alice? ¿Y Bella?**

**¡Ustedes me inspiran con sus comentarios! **


End file.
